reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2ks4/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Social Club Challenges page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Horserace Challenges Hey, is there any way you could do everyone a favor and put all the racing challenges on one page? Having multiple articles is a little ridiculous especially since you'd have to know the name of each challenge to find it. What do you say? - JackFrost23 23:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Those Multiplayer Challenge pages with one challenge per page are an abomination. They used to be included all together on the Multiplayer Challenges page but some enterprising editor unfortunately took the info out of each section and created separate, unnecessary pages. :I've been meaning to fix it for some time, but it's so goddamn tedious I can't be arsed. If you wanted to help fix that and re-add the information from the separate pages back onto the one Multiplayer Challenges page, and then you can add your Horseracing stuff there, too, I'd be grateful. :Not to mention it'll get you a buncha points for editing. :) :Cheers! :-JackFrost23 02:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I like your plan of making seperate challenge pages for the different game types in multplayer, just be sure to link them back to the multiplayer challenges page so that people can find them without necessarily having t do a search on the specific page. ::I hope that makes sense. :D ::Thanks for helping out, too. :) ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 18:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Pages too be deleted Just wanted to let you know that you can put on the pages that need to be deleted, which will automatically put the pages in the Candidates for deletion category. This makes it much easier for admins to find them. Cheers --Anon talk 05:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Excellent - I figured there was something like that, but wasn't sure how to do it. I'll go back and add that to the two pages I just did (if you haven't already gotten to them). Thanks for the information. : 2ks4 05:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Already got them :) --Anon talk 05:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Haha, I wasn't sure if you were going to do that, so I did it first :) --Anon talk 07:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Viewing source I managed to find a way to view unprotected pages in source mode (sort of), but it's probably not what you are looking for :D ;Here's how it's done: You need to replace wiki/ in the URL with index.php?title= so it looks like this: http://www.reddead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Page_Title Then add &action=raw&ctype=text/css&smaxage=0 after the title and voila, you are viewing the page in a full page "source mode". Here's an example. Also (basing my assumption on the last part of your message) I believe you're using the default "Rich Text Editor" (WYSIWYG editor) to edit and then going into source mode to view the code. You can disable the RTE by going into the and unticking the box that says "Enable Rich Text Editor". This'll enable you to view the source code right after clicking the Edit button. Hope this helps :) --Anon talk 18:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll give each of those suggestions a try. I'm basically grabbing the source of a page that I've updated and another page that I'm working on, then putting each into a developer's text editor where I have all the geeky comparison and find/replace tools that I'm most efficient with. This should help me get the source faster (there are a bunch of too-short individual challenge pages (example subsequently deleted) that I'm planning to combine into what I think are better-length and better-formatted challenge category pages (example) with this method). : 2ks4 19:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gang Shootout Hello, 2ks4. I'm real sorry for that, I didn't know. That's happened to me many times before and I know how it feels when it says that right after a large edit and all is lost. I wish there was a way to stop that or at least continue without deleting what you were contributing. Sorry. Anyway, the article looks great! Before it was just a stub that didn't contain much information and now it's a genuine article. I think it may need a photo or two but, other than that, great job! It's a longer article so I don't think it needs the "Stub" category and it's very well written so I wouldn't call it a "Messy Page". Thanks for that. And again, sorry that my edit buggered yours up. It's right mess when that happens. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, just a little tip: I'd get in the habit of copying the page after you've made a big edit. That way, if that happens again, you can just click "Edit" and paste your work back on. (With the inclusion of the edit that buggered yours up. If it's a good one, I mean.) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Funnily enough, I had just typed a response here about the fact that nothing was lost because I had copied the source of the page prior to publishing and had just pasted it back in ... and I got the merge screen since you had entered your response, above, in the mean time. :-) ::2ks4 16:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Your re-worked layout for the Multiplayer modes on the Thieves' Landing page looks much better. Goo job! :) - JackFrost23 23:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Confusion Yeah, O.K. I just figured that since the Miners used the same character skins as the Treasure Hunters, and the same voices, that they were the same gang. I guess I was wrong. LyHungViet, 11:04 PM, 3/4/11, GMT Re: Categories John Of The Undead 21:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Ok thanks I just started so I didn't knowJohn Of The Undead 21:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Article title question I think this format could work well for the challenge pages, we should try it out. ;Now to answer your questions; # The only down side I can think of is that I'm not really sure if subpages (yes, that's what they're called :D) count towards the wiki's "article count". # None that I can think of. # I think having two or three redirects to each page wouldn't hurt. And we can ease the navigation by creating a navbox for those challenges and put it on each page, that would make it easier for people to find the challenge they're looking for, without using the search bar. To be honest, anything you do with those pages can only improve them and will be fine with me :) --Anon talk 03:37, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Animal item categories It would be great if you could clean up the categories while doing your edits :) I like the idea of redefining the two categories (Hunting and Skinning). I think that could really help the navigation on this wiki. ;Spam on your blog The comment has been taken care of. ;! template Also, thanks for fixing the [[Template:!|'!' template]] :) Cheers --Anon talk 21:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I was supposed to figure out those categories a long time ago, but since I've been taking my sweet time, I'm really glad you did it for me :D : You certainly have the right idea here, the hierarchy looks really good and makes perfect sense. I think we should re-categorize everything to look like that. : I'm going to take a look at all the categories right now, and see if I can rearrange them so they make more sense. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 20:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I wanted to base our categorization on the way everything is categorized at the Vault. Check out this top level category to see what I mean. --Anon(Talk) 20:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ! Template and Other Stuff Hi. Sorry I wasn't around to do anything about it, but thanks for handling the thing with the ! template. :) I just wanna say, overall, you've been a great help here. And I've only one question for you really: Where the hell have you been all this time? :D You and Hobbes are doing a helluva job and making so I don't feel compelled to scrutinize every page. When I see either of your names I can be assured that the problem got handled competently. And thanks for taking the time to streamline the Multiplayer challenges. I dunno if I've mentioned it to you, but I've been dreading having to clean that up. Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) MrGrave25 So when are you on? im trying to get a hold of a few trophies too Animeman7890 20:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You lived near Allderdice?! Man what a coinencidence! You're right small world! And thanks for the Google link for the triple XP. You and I seem to be the only ones putting the notice out for them! Also I'm glad the dueling video helped you out! Re: Major template hacking Everything should be fixed now (it's good to have rollback :D). Also, Thanks for noticing that so quickly and notifying me, otherwise I wouldn't have seen it :) Cheers --Anon(Talk) 19:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I was previewing changes to a page (and this is why I always preview) and was pretty sure no matter how badly I had screwed up that I couldn't have made that giant comic appear out of thin air. ;-) : 2ks4 19:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Anon got here sooner than I did, so he took care of it. ::I just don't understand what he thought he was accomplishing. ::I also wonder if he was one of the posters of all the weapon pictures I just replaced with better looking ones. ::We seem to have a few people getting butt hurt that their edits are being reviewed. ::Thanks for spotting that, tho'! ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 20:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: So that's how you noticed it, haha :D :: Also, I thought I'd give you a bit of a background for this guy. The guy is a pro vandal, he's been messing-up wikis for a while now (vandalized at least 6 wikis today (I personally cleaned-up three of them)), always under a different name and always impersonating Lancer1289. Apparently, he's butthurt about something that happened on the Mass Effect wiki, and is now trying to give it a bed reputation. Fortunately, from what I know, he doesn't usually vandalize the same wiki twice, so we should be safe :) --Anon(Talk) 20:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice!! im very impressed with all your editing rank 18 wow nice! : Thank you - still plenty of edits left to do (and plenty of playing left once PSN is back up). : 2ks4 05:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Locations in PVP : Hi, yes, that was exactly what I was planning, and have actually posted it now. Sorry I didn't see your message until afterward! No biggy I guess. The layout neesd some work and I know some of the information might be inaccurate (I sourced most of it from a forum post on the subject, referenced in the edit note) but I figured getting it up here would be a good start and then we can all work on cleaning it up. I hope I didn't tread on anyone's toes. : It would be great to get the individual maps for each PVP game type too. I'm asking around some friends to see if anyone can do screen captures. : Incidentally I am on the Xbox 360 version, but it's good that you are on PS3 because you might be able to confirm some things for me. I have also been working on a master list of all the titles in Multiplayer, which can be viewed here: http://tinyurl.com/443zltn (Google docs). I am attempting to list the titles in the order they are displayed in the Outfitter itself. Some of the titles are PS3 specific and it would be great if I could locate their positions in the lists. Also, I am wondering about the "Golden Boy" title, because I have been unable to verify if it actually exists. : Anyway, let me know if there's anything in particular you would like me to focus on. : Tma 23:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) PVP Weapon Locations, Titles Fair enough re: waiting on teh PVP weapons list, however I actually had a need to know their locations as I'm focusing on the golden gun challenges, and the lack of a good list was glaring. Regarding the titles list in outfitter: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Titles does not ''match the title order on the Xbox 360. The link to my Google doc with the titles list follows the order exactly, particularly note the Sapphire, Gemini and Exit Wound titles which appear at tbe bottom of the list on Challenges, and I'm not convinced the Lawbringer title is gained for completing Nosalida (I think it's for completing the whole set of Lawbringer I challenges). There are many other discrepencies, such as the Lawbringer I and II titles follow consecutively on the list in-game, but are separated out on the Titles page. I've actually gone and cross-referenced my list against a video grab of someone who'd hacked his save file to unlock all the titles, so I am sure of the order. It would be good to be able to compare this against the PS3 and see if the ordering is significantly different. Tma 09:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) PVP weapon location formatting suggestions? Hi, You mentioned previously that you'd already worked on creating tables for the PVP weapon location. I was wondering if you could share the work you've done? I'm not sure how best to format them at the moment. I am considering splitting them into a 2 column table format, with one column for defaults and another column for other weapons available on the map. Incidental information such as horses (and perhaps artillery?) can be noted below. Artillery could also be listed in available weapons I suppose. Does that sound good to you or do you think there is a better way? Thanks. Also, is there a better way to communicate than by talk pages? :) Tma 09:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Here's something I'd been playing with on the sandbox page: Shootout - Armadillo |valign="top" width="50%"| |} One thing I'd found was that scrolling up and down on the page to work out what game type a weapon is in is quite annoying, so your idea for grouping this information by game type is a good one. I've mocked up a version on the talk page for Weapon Locations in PVP (was previously here but seems to be getting pushed around by other talkers). Tma 23:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The information dense compressed table you mocked up on the Sandbox page: while I agree it's the most useful as far as having everything in front of you (and might be a case for making an external, printable PDF or something) it really looks quick ugly with this page width. Of the other suggestions, I like your last one the best (one table per weapon listing the locations and gametypes that weapon is in). That seems to be the best compromise, at least as far as that page goes. In my own golden gun runs, I tend to get a group together to work on them, and as we aren't all trying to get the same weapon it's useful to know what other weapons are at a particular location. This suggests to me that each pvp location should have it's own section listing the game types and weapons available there too, so that working this out is simply a mouse click away. Alternatively, creating two pages or different sections for the different sorting methods (weapons by location/gametype, then locations by weapon/gametype) might be an option. Tma 02:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks for reverting the edits on my user page. I didn't even know other people could edit it! Also, the password they guessed wasn't mine. Red Dead Pickle 17:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal of the day Blocked him and deleted the category he created. Thanks for letting me know. --Anon(Talk) 18:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hello. I want you to know that your work here is very appreciated. The clean-up you've done on the Multiplayer Challenges is most welcome (especially because now ''I don't have to sort it out ;)), as are the other plans you have. I was wondering if you'd consider becoming an Admin? It not much different from what you're doing now, but you'd be given the power to delete pages and block vandals, which I'm sure you'd put to good use. I was just promoted to the resident Bureaucrat and my first action was to give Hobbes his well-earned adminship, but it would be nice to have another active admin. Whaddaya say? - JackFrost23 19:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I have just promoted you to Admin, so welcome aboard! :Thanks for accepting the offer, it'll be good to have you here. :) :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 15:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sarah Grace I understand where you are coming from, and I want to let you know that I didn't undo the edit with the intention of leaving it. I clicked "Undo" and then accidentally clicked "Publish". I was on Google trying to find the correct translation, and then I was going to correct the point, but I got distracted. I should've been able to correct the point sooner, as French is mandatory where I live, but, to be honest, I never paid too much attention (something I now regret). I see now, however, that you have it under control. Again, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to step on anyone's toes. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Racing Challenges (Kills) I tested it with my friend because he didn't have either of those Grand Prix titles. I got him to get a revenge kill on me during a Grand Prix, and when he visited the Outfitter afterwards, he discovered that he'd unlocked both of those titles by completing the aforementioned challenge. Beforehand, he told me he didn't have the titles. CrazyStu4 21:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC)CrazyStu4 RE: Correcting Links As long as you're not deleting any info on any of the pages, I don't see why you can't clean up the links. - JackFrost23 15:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Speculation Edit Yeah that's what happened, sorry I didn't realise. I've been away for a while, but I'm hoping to return to a decent level of activity soon. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk''']]) 19:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Atmoshere Okay, I've decided to make the atmoshere page. Good idea! Thanks Hey, it's Willdog, just wanted to say thanks for improving to my Atmosphere page. Its much better now. Willdog102 23:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I Made a Good Decision The more I see what you're doing here, the more confident I am about having promoted you to admin. You may have a smaller edit count, but you've made those edits really matter, man. Thanks for the good work... Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, I've been playing this game almost every day for nearly a year now, and I'm still not sick of it. :And as far as the wiki goes, like a fractal, it's going to be like that. As you're finishing up one thing you find two more that need to be done. Beleive it or not, I've been less active because you've taken the lead on many things I'd left on the backburner. Which is nice because after over 11,000 edits, it's nice to slow down a bit. :I've been thinking about getting a capture card myself because I'm running out of sources for good pics. I use a method that I will not elaborate on here because the one time I explained it to someone, it was broadcast all over the wiki and resulted in some truly horrendous pics being uploaded to the site. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 15:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) tomahawk im new to the wiki and tried to fix it sorry if i made things worse, dnt think i did tho Feature Article That sounds likea great idea! However, I thhink the next featured story should obviously be the upcoming (with no date, thanks R*!) Free DLC R* just announced. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Very Immature Vandal You got the block and I fixed the page, so we got that under control. :) Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) tomahawk im new to the wiki and tried to fix it sorry if i made things worse, dnt think i did tho Tony HK 47 19:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured article This will be a great thing for the wiki once it's finished. Out of the ones you suggested, I think Golden Guns qualifies as a temporary featured article. Good luck with creating the page. Did you say new DLC? Sam samurai 22:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I've read the blog post, and it seems to me that you're on top of things. You've embraced a few of the things from other wiki's that keep featured article voting neat and tidy, such as adding featured article templates to pages, for example. I've got some ideas, but I'll post them in your blog, that way other users can also voice whether they think they are good or bad. Sam samurai 16:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Posses (in general) Hey, 2ks4. To be honest, I'd rather not talk about posses. The whole part of the wiki is just a mess of obsessive 12-year-olds and vandals. Also, because the edits don't show up in the recent changes, vandalism can go unnoticed for a very long time. And the one thing that really gets me is that most of the posse pages are created, then abandoned. I'd love to have a wiki dedicated just for posses, but getting all the information over there and getting admins for it would definitely be a challenge. Also, getting users to actually go there and use it would probably be the biggest challenge for it. If you can think of anything to help, then maybe we can brainstorm on ways to fix the posse problem, and once we get a good solution for it, we bring it up to Jack. On another note, I say we perma-ban RedneckRebellion, as he has a long track record for vandalism. He consistently vandalises posse pages with racist garbage, and he even uploaded pornography at one point. Furthermore, it seems any other user affiliated with his posse has come here just to vandalise. Honestly, three members of his posse signed up here and I've banned all three. I say we just get rid of him and maybe delete his posse page. What do you think of that? I await your response to both of these questions. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Black Elk tribe Not a problem. I'm here to help :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) NorthCarolinaDipper940 Hey, 2ks4. I'd like it if you checked out this guy: User:NorthCarolinaDipper940. Just this morning I blocked him for one month, but I want to perma-ban him and have his posse page deleted. So, would you check out his contributions, as well as his posse: Posse:NCBoy940's Posse and tell me if you agree? Just a brief explanation of why I want this; his posse page contains many curse words and racial slurs. He also vandalised the Cleveland Sharp article with a racial slur and then vandalised two other posse pages. I don't think this guy is here to do anything productive, so I'd rather avoid the possibility of him coming back just to vandalise. I just want another opinion before I give this guy the banhammer, so sorry for the bother. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wiki trashed againhttp://reddead.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Annonnimus&action=edit&section=42 hey this is Deashawnte bro i was was banned for a week and while i was banned someone named Kingtrojan32 trashed our wiki but i fixed it up but i still want him to face consequences for trashing the wiki and our wiki is United States Army 1st Battalion ( XBL) Deashawnte bro 22:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chronological canon update Thanks for telling me that, 2ks4. Also, this means we can finally get rid of that "Red Harlow is/may be Uncle" bollocks. Thanks again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Hunting videos Hey, 2ks4. I see that recently you've been cleaning up the various videos added to the Tumbleweed, Coot's Chapel and Wreck of the Serendipity articles and I just wanted to ask you if you think they should be up there? Personally, I don't. I've watched all of the videos and they are always bad quality videos of a player wandering around the location aiming their weapon at things. One of the videos on the Tumbleweed article detailed a flock of bats that flies around town, when the bats are written about in the article. Honestly, the videos are pointless and I don't think they should be there. I saw that you were cleaning them up and I didn't want to flat-out remove them because I'd feel like a prick. I'm sorry if you disagree, but I just want to hear what you have to say about this. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC)